The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and in particular to managing access to resources of computer systems, such as in virtualized computer environments.
Virtualized computer environments, also referred to as cloud computer systems, are used to provide computer resources to end users. In a cloud computer environment, the physical hardware configuration is hidden from the end user. Cloud computer systems may include servers, network storage devices, routers, gateways, communication links, and other devices. However, because the physical hardware and software platforms on which cloud computer system is implemented are hidden within a “cloud,” they can be managed, upgraded, replaced or otherwise changed by a system administrator without the customer being aware of or affected by the change.
In a typical cloud computer environment, applications may be executed on virtual machines, which are isolated guest operating systems installed within a host system. Virtual machines are typically implemented with software emulation, hardware virtualization, or both. A single hardware and/or software platform may host a number of virtual machines, each of which may have access to some portion of the platform's resources, such as program code processing resources, storage resources, display resources, communication interfaces, etc.
Because cloud computing treats computer resources as remote services that are accessed by customers, and because the actual physical resources that are used to implement a cloud computing environment may be accessed by many different customers, security is an important aspect of cloud computing.